oclfandomcom-20200213-history
Halafarin Valphine
Ruler Description: (Halafarin Valphine, Caretaker of Elandwin) Race: Tree Elf Color: Skin light green and hair dark brown (color pallet of the forest for blending) Eye color: green Height: 193cm Weight: 81.65 kg Age: 49 Family Ties ''' '''Spouse: Syndra Valphine, Tree Elf, Age 45: light green skin with red/brown hair the color of leaves in the temperate portions of the continent in the fall, eye color: brown Children: Verrona Daughter age 20, Ascal Son age 21, Elamir Song age 23 Siblings: Brother Alred 46, Sister age America 49 Other Relatives: Uncle Rathiain, Uncle Katyr Succession: Tanistry Personal History The Valphine family was not one known for its magical affinity before the arrival of Halafarin, the family had traditionally been one of dedicated rangers and had members felled in nearly every major war involving the tree elven peoples. While Halafarin was expected to follow in his forefathers footsteps he was instead discovered to have a magical talent that surpassed what anyone could have expected. From an early age he also took the teachings of the caretakers and dryad librarians to heart. At the age of only 6 years Halafarin sung a tree branch into the form of a spear intent on taking his weapon and destroying a set of dwarven traders that attempted to force open Eland markets (thankfully he was stopped by his parents and other warriors dispatched the dwarves). By the age of 10 Halafarins talent had grown still more and upon receiving his citizenship tattoo he promptly enrolled in the Fammel college of mages intent on becoming a warden and seeing to the growth and defense of the forest. After several years of work shaping the forests of Fammel and combating dwarven aggression Halafarin was called back to teach at the Fammel school of mages at which he served for 8 years before being called by the then Fammel caretaker to the position of apprentice caretaker of Fammel. In said position Fammel acted as the defacto headmaster of the college of mages due to the advanced age and inability of the then caretaker, the most notable event of his tenure was the use of live dwarves for target practice during the senior students stone throwing trials (the ethics of this was never discussed). Eventually Halafarin replaced the aging caretaker and took on his own apprentice. Expecting to serve out his days leading the elven peoples of Fammel and teaching at the college before his life and caretaker-ship was up Halafarin was not prepared for the events of the year 133. In the year 133 of the third age tensions flared up again between the dirty ground people of the north and the tree elven peoples culminating in the battle of the dark mountains during which the then caretaker and his apprentice were both felled on the battlefield due to dwarven sneakiness. Thrown into a state of shock an emergency meeting of the council of caretakers was called in order to choose a new leader for the deep elven people, this council drug on in deliberation for two years. During this time the Dwarves prepared their own invasion of the elven territories which was only repulsed due to the leadership of local elven tribes against them in the Fammel territory. His leadership in battle and history as an effective keeper whose dislike of the dwarves is well known brought Halafarin to be the only viable candidate for central caretaker. The council voted Halafarin into office with a healthy majority ending the stalemate which had threatened to tear apart the territories of Eland. It has been 10 years since the end of the conflict with the dwarves and the election of Halafarin as central caretaker and during those years relative stability and peace has been maintained through the land, but no peace has ever been permanent. Category:Rulers Category:Eland Category:Leaders of Rione